Simple Gifts
by Ferngirl
Summary: It's Christmas Time in Hyrule and Midna cant's figure out what to get Link! Story by request of Dougthedino


So, Dougthedino asked me to write this fanfic. It's the first time anyone has asked me to write a story! For all of you who know, I wrote Twilight Princess out (the whole game) from Midna's POV. He read it and asked me to write this. The setting is Christmas in Hyrule and Midna is trying to find Link a good present.

I don't suppose Hyrule really has a Christmas since they don't share out history. And technically Midna isn't supposed to be able to return to Hyrule since she broke the mirror, and she is in her imp form for this story just because she's so awesome that way! So, yes. I know this. Just so ya know. And there's spoilers too. So if you don't want spoilers, then finish the game before you read! ^-^

Disclaimer: So, Obviously I don't own Zelda. Just writing a story with their characters since the characters are so awesome!!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! All comments are appreciated!

Simple Gifts

Snow drifted gently down from the Hylian sky and fell on Hyrule Castle. The City looked beautiful with its delicate white frosting and wreathes of silvery smoke dancing up from crackling fires.

Figures dressed in warm clothes bustled back and forth on the market streets, doing their last-minute shopping. Christmas was only a few days away, and everyone needed to catch up on the shopping that they hadn't done yet.

They weren't alone. Perched atop one of the peaked towers of Hyrule Castle was a small figure.

Midna gazed down at Hyrule Castle Town, lost in thought. She still couldn't figure out what to get Link for Christmas and she was running out of time. She sighed gazed up at the cloudy sky.

Well, what did Link use? His sword and other weapons, obviously. But Link certainly didn't need another weapon. He had everything he needed already: a sword and bow, clawshot, spinner, chain mace, and everything else he'd collected through his journeys. Yes, being a knight of Hyrule he put all these weapons to excellent use. But he just didn't need another weapon.

Midna raised a hand to her head. The absence of her mask still felt strange to her. After it had been ripped away by Ganondorf in the final battle, she had transformed back to her old form. This was the first time she was in imp form without her Fused Shadow helmet. But imp form was the easiest way to get around in Hyrule. It allowed her to float, and she wasn't as large and conspicuous.

She'd hoped that returning to Hyrule would give her a good idea about what to get Link. So far, no ideas had presented themselves to her at Hyrule Castle. It was, after all, where they had met. In the dungeons. That was where Midna had broken wolf Link free from his prison and taken him to visit Zelda. There probably wasn't anything in the dungeons that she could give him for Christmas. Nothing but a broken link of chain.

She flew down into town. The gently falling snow was enough to mask her from the eyes of the people on the streets below. No one looked up to see the strange little imp gliding over the rooftops.

She passed by Telma's bar and the Goron shop that sold hot spring water. But she knew that she wouldn't be bale to find anything here. Link had been here dozens of times. There wasn't anything that he really wanted here.

She decided to go to Ordon. That was where Link grew up. Maybe she would get a good idea there. She leapt into the air and warped to Ordon Spring.

This was where she'd first seen Link. He'd gotten pulled into the Twilight by a monster after the monsters had kidnapped his friends. Now there were fairies drifting back and forth over the water. Though fairies were useful, Link could catch those any time he wanted to.

Epona was standing at the bank of the spring, sipping the cool water. Her saddle was off, no doubt back at Link's house. She was just taking a break from the usual patrols Link had to perform as a knight. If Epona was here, then Link was probably somewhere in Ordon too.

Midna drifted over to Epona and landed on her back, absently stroking the furry neck. Epona craned her sleek neck around to look at Midna, and then turned back to drinking. Epona knew Midna well enough that she wasn't alarmed by the strange little imp sitting on her back.

Link had Epona, so he didn't need another horse.

Midna giggled to herself as she thought about stealing one of the giant boars to give Link. The boars were neat in their own way, and incredibly powerful. But Epona was definitely a much smoother ride. Plus she'd seen the boars go out of control and stampede off of cliffs. There were too unpredictable to make a good mount. Even though no one was stupid enough to get in the way of a charging boar.

Maybe she could catch one of those giant gray birds for Link to ride. Now that she was on the topic of pets, she ran over a list of all the animals they'd met during their adventures. There was the hawk and the monkey and goats. All the cats and puppies that ran around town. The boars, birds, squirrels, wolfos, bats, lizards, and other monsters they'd met in the dungeons. Obviously none of the monsters would make very good pets. Golden bugs were more of a thing for lonely little girls in the castle town. Link didn't need a golden bug. Maybe Midna could catch a bird and put it in a cage, or maybe put a fish in a glass bowl. But that would involve imprisoning an animal. Link was the sort of person to release a caged bird, not to keep one in a cage.

No, the idea of a pet just wouldn't work. Between patrols, Link barely had enough time to care for Epona, even with Colin and Ilia helping.

Epona decided that it was time to head back to the village. Midna sat on her back, head in her hands. What did you get a hero for Christmas? There were plenty of little things she could easily fid, but she wanted it to be special! Not just a purple rupee or something.

Epona came to a halt in front of Link's house. A movement in the window made Midna quickly turn to shadow and hide. Link was standing in the window of his house, watering a pot with a flower growing in it. It had ruffled butter-yellow petals with white tips. She recognized it as a plant Zelda had gotten for him. It was doing very well on Link's windowsill.

Once the plant was watered, Link turned away and vanished inside the house.

Midna cautiously emerged from the shadows and quickly floated down the path towards town before Link could catch sight of her.

Midna landed on the rooftop of the Ordon shop, scanning the small town for hints as to what she could get Link for Christmas. But no ideas came to her. Since this was his home, there wasn't anything here that he didn't have already. It was a rather simple place. They raised goats and grew pumpkins.

Midna sighed and moved on. Perhaps there would be something in Faron Woods.

There wasn't much in the woods. They were beautiful, of course. And a much more peaceful than they had been when Ganondorf and Zant were terrorizing Hyrule. That nasty intoxicating fog had finally cleared away so people could travel freely. The carnivorous plants had also been weeded out.

Midna drifted about through the canopy of trees, but nothing in the woods triggered an idea.

She paused in front of the forest temple, remembering what had happened in there.

A couple monkeys bounded past through the trees. Midna watched them go, and then moved deeper into the forest.

Skull Kid was dancing around the ruins in the depths of Faron Woods, playing a grassy tune on his trumpet. He didn't see Midna, for which she was very grateful. She didn't want to get into one of his "games" which involved being chased by puppet monsters.

She flew out to Hyrule field. After they'd defeated the giant plant monster in the forest temple, they'd gone to Kakariko village. So, that's where she headed.

She stood on the rooftop of the Kakariko hotel, watching Gorons and humans stroll along the street. There was much more activity in Kakariko now, quite unlike how they'd first found it when it was engulfed in twilight.

There was the bomb shop and the market, but nothing that was in there would make a good Christmas present. That was all stuff Link could get for himself. She wanted to find something that you couldn't just buy in a shop. All the stuff here was common anyway. There was the hot spring water, but again, he could come to the springs any time he wanted.

Midna sighed and flew on.

She glided up the trail to Death Mountain, dancing around the small steam geysers. Nothing here but rocks.

Nothing came to mind as she floated over the Goron Village at the peak of the mountain. But it was a beautiful view from up here anyway. She could see all the way to the desert from here. All of Hyrule Field lay stretched out before her. Much of it was frosted with snow. Only here on the peak of the volcano was the snow mostly melted.

She could see the abandoned village where Ipaz and all the cats lived. Even that forgotten village had become more populated recently. Other people had moved in to keep the old woman company. People who really liked cats.

She caught sight Great Bridge of Eldin-where Link had first jousted with the giant ogre and the massive boar. The Twilight monsters had ripped out a huge hunk out of the middle of the bridge, but Midna had replaced it. Midna suddenly had an image of warping the massive chunk of bridge into Link's front yard for his Christmas present. She pictures the look of baffled amazement as Link walked out his front door to face a huge rock pillar. She started laughing so hard that she almost fell out of the sky. Obviously giving him half of a bridge wasn't a logical idea, but it was fun to think of.

Once she'd calmed down, she warped down to Lake Hyllia and sat in front of the spirit's spring, letting her feet hang in the cool water. The massive cannon that led to the skies was still perched nearby, pointing to the heavens. She could see the Lakebed Temple from here.

Midna shuddered as she remembered what had happened at the spring after the water temple. Zant had almost killed her. She would have died if it hadn't been for Zelda.

Midna ran her fingers along a piece of hawk grass that was growing out of the bank next to her. She sighed and stood up. She floated over the water towards the mouth of the river. Gliding low over the chilled winter water, she slowly made her way north up the river towards Zora's Domain.

A thin layer of ice clung to the very edges of the ponds in the Zora Village. Even in the winter this place didn't freeze completely the way it had when they first visited here. The waterfalls kept that from happening.

Prince Ralis was swimming around the Zora pond, completely oblivious to the frigid chill in the water. He shot upwards through the water and launched into the air like a dolphin, laughing until he hit the water again and dove back down. It was a beautiful village, but once again, no ideas struck Midna.

She decided to fly up the icy mountain to see the yetis in their mansion. She flew along the snowy path down the mountain, skimming the frost with her fingers as she went. She stopped in front of the mansion and peered up at its dilapidated façade.

Yeto and Yeta were snuggled up against a snow drift, completely immune to the cold. Midna gave a little shiver and drifted inside.

She floated through the frozen corridors, hoping to come across some ancient icy artifact left over by the previous owners of the house-before the mansion had been taken over by yetis. But nothing presented itself.

Starting to get annoyed, Midna warped to the Gerudo Desert.

It was hot-a drastic contrast to the snowy peak. It was vast, and empty as always. She made her way to the mirror chamber and stood in front of the frame where the Mirror of Twilight had once resided. Now it was shattered, never to be used again.

Feeling defeated, Midna decided the head home. With a bit of magic, she brought herself back to the porch of the twilight palace.

She sighed and sat down on the railing, peering out over the twilight and letting herself relax. She ran her hand through a small planter of twilight flowers. They were a common flower in the twilight, but Midna still loved them. They had bright turquoise leaves and black petals with frayed crimson edges and a deep red center. Midna had always liked to keep a planter full of the twilight flowers nearby.

Suddenly an image came to her. Link was standing in the window of his house, watering a potted plant with white flowers.

Midna knew what to give Link for Christmas.

Link yawned and stretched as he climbed out of bed on Christmas morning. He had a long day ahead of him. All day there would be a huge celebration in Hyrule Castle Town. Telma was bringing her cart down so the kids from Ordon could come too. Everyone all over Hyrule was going, human, Zora, and Goron. There would be games, dances, and finally a huge Christmas feast. Since Link was now a knight of Hyrule, he'd have an important part in the festival. And he also had to make sure that no one got too rowdy.

He climbed down the ladder from the loft where he slept and went to get a drink of water. But before he made it to the sink, something caught his eye. In the darkest corner of his room, there was a small pot with a strange looking plant in it. It had turquoise leaves and single stock of black and red flowers. Around the stem of the flower stock, there was tied a single orange hair.


End file.
